Many computing systems have traditionally allowed a user to interrupt a boot process in order to perform various setup functions such as setting the system clock, managing memory settings, configuring a new hard drive, changing the boot order, password reset, etc. The interruption may be initiated by the user's activation of a particular keyboard button(s), such as delete, F1, F2, F10, or ctrl-alt-delete during basic input/output system (BIOS) boot processing. For such systems, the boot time may be significantly lengthened as input/output (I/O) devices, such as a universal serial bus (USB) keyboard, are enumerated and polled to determine if the user has indeed initiated such interruption.